Generally, in order to drive sensing pads by time and region, each sensing pad needs to be independently connected to a drive chip of a touch panel through a connection line, the drive chip of the touch panel provides a driving signal, and the driving signal is transmitted to the sensing pad through the connection line, so as to charge the sensing pad, thereby sensing a touch behavior of a user on the touch panel.
In order to enable each sensing pad to be connected to the drive chip of the touch panel, the drive chip of the touch panel needs to have enough contacts for the sensing pads to connect. Therefore, a size of the drive chip of the touch panel is increased, and in order to provide an enough quantity of contacts, internal wiring of the drive chip is very complex, resulting in a decrease in reliability of the drive chip and easy generation of coupling capacitance between lines, where the coupling capacitance causes noise at the connection lines.